


Stand by Me

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Angsty boyf’s/boardwalk boys [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Freshman year of college, everyones favorite Boyf’s are happy together, kinda dating. But one night when the squip comes back, even glitching as bad as he is, he talks Jeremy into some bad things.





	1. The Beginning

Mikey: hey  
Jerm: hi...  
Mikey: you’ve been quiet all day, should I be worried?  
Jerm: no. Its just the squip. He’s not being. Bad per say?? He’s just letting me know he’s there  
Mikey: drink a dew  
Jerm: i dont need one, he isnt being bad. He’s not even talking. He’s just. Sitting here. Staring at me  
Mikey: just. Be careful okay?  
Jerm: I will. I’ll see you once your outta class.  
Mikey: k love you  
Jerm: love you too

Jeremy tossed his phone on the bed and stared back at the squip.

“What do you want,” he asked, “you never show up unless you want something.”  
“Im just. Observing...”  
“You’re observing? Ive been masturbating all afternoon and you’re ‘observing’?”  
“I’m trying to figure out how to help you get laid. Because Im a part of you now, you know. The whole time you’ve been... touching. yourself. Which by the way is still disgusting. I hear your every thought.. all of them about your ‘boyfriend’. Are you really even dating?”  
“Yes! Yes we are,” Jeremy spat, “he loves me.”  
“Sure he does. Why isnt he ever home?”  
“B-Because he has school and work! Just like me!”

The Squip laughed, finally standing.  
“Let me help you again Jeremy.”  
“No.”  
“I can make sure he loves you. I can make you his perfect match. Just let. Me. In!”  
“No,” he finally yelled, standing and shaking, “No! Go. Shoo!”

Jeremy walked to the refrigerator, looking through it for mountain dew.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, grabbing a beer instead.

He chugged one beer after another until he was too fucked up for the Squip. He laid back in bed and started crying. It was another few hours before Michael came home and found him, still downing beer and crying.

“Jeremy,” Michael sighed, “whats wrong?”  
“Fucking squip,” he murmured, “no mountain dew...”

Michael sighed and threw off his school bag, crawling into bed with Jeremy.  
“I’ll call tomorrow and get my guy to hook us up with a fresh case. But you need to stop drinking.”

Jeremy sighed and finished his bottle before placing it on the floor.

“Michael... a-are we dating? Or. Or are we just, kinda. Fuck buddies?”  
“What? Jere, we’re dating! We just. Havent been on many dates yet...”

Michael realized what he was saying and sighed.

“We’re boyfriends. We just. We’re working on everything else. We’re busy people Jerm... tomorrow night. Me and you. Date. Its the weekend. I work tomorrow morning. So once I get home, we’re going to a movie and getting dinner. Okay?”

Jeremy nodded, smiling when Michael kissed his forehead.

“Its a date,” Jeremy mumbled before passing out.


	2. 11:57 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning below

The next morning, Jeremy woke up alone and hungover. But the Squip was back.

“Dude fuck off,” Jeremy groaned, getting up to get some coffee, “Seriously. What are you even doing?”  
“Trying to get back with you. Listen to me! Just this once!”

Jeremy groaned.  
“Try me. Last time I almost lost my best friend and almost destroyed humanity. Why the hell should I listen to you?”

_Whoa oh oh, everything about you is so terrible_

“Michael doesnt even want to have sex with you. All because you masturbate. You need me Jeremy.”

_Whoa oh oh, everything about you makes me wanna die_

Jeremy groaned, grabbing his head.  
“Shut up in there. Why do you always sing that!?”  
“Come on Jeremy. I can get you laid, and help you with school. Just let me. In.”

_Whoa oh oh, everything about you is so terrible_

Tears rushed to Jeremy’s eyes. He rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a razor. Shakily, he took off his shirt and started to carve up his chest. With every swipe of the razor, the Squip glitched more.

“Go. Away!”  
“You’re gonna die alone without me Jeremy.”  
“I. Just. Want. To. Die!”

Jeremy took one last slice before dropping the razor in the sink, realizing what he had done. He looked down at his body, tears flowing from his eyes like rivers.

_**ZAP** _

Jeremy screamed and collapsed to the ground. His body spasmed, almost convulsing. He could hardly see, but the closest clock looked almost clear enough to see the time.

**11:57 am**

Michael would be home in 20 minutes or less. The clock was the last thing he saw before falling into the depths of unconsciousness.


	3. 12:29 pm

**12:29 pm**

Michael groaned as he walked into the apartment. He looked around and noticed Jeremy was no where to be found.

“Jerm!?”

Michael took his jacket off and walked down to their bedroom. As he passed the bathroom, something caught his eye. He turned back to look and almost screamed at what he saw. He ran to Jeremy’s side and went to move him but stopped himself. He grabbed his phone instead and called for an ambulance.

“God damn it Jeremy,” Michael cried, grabbing a towel to follow the operators directions.

He applied pressure to Jeremy’s wounds and watched for Jeremy’s breathing. Thankfully there were still breaths escaping. Once the ambulance arrived the EMT’s took over, though Michael had mostly gotten the bleeding to stop.

“Where are you taking him? I’ll follow,” he said.

The EMT’s told him the hospital but warned him not to try and keep up. He nodded and let them rush away with his best friend and boyfriend. He noticed all the blood he had on him and quickly changed before rushing to the hospital.

When he arrived he ran into the ER, Rich and Jake on their way. He went up to nurses station, obviously anxious.

“Hi how can we help you?”  
“M-My boyfriend was just brought in,” Michael said, “J-Jeremy Heere... please. I need to see him...”

The nurse typed a few things on the computer and gave Michael a small smile.

“Okay. So he actually isnt in the bay right now. The doctor noticed a bump on his head and wanted to check it out. I’ll actually page him now so he can tell you more. Take a seat Mr...?”  
“M-Mell. Michael Mell.”  
“Alright, Mr. Mell. Give me a few minutes and I’ll have our doctor come and talk with you.”

Michael thanked her and sat, texting Rich.

Rich: so how is he?  
Mike: he’s getting some scans cause apparently he hit his head.... this is all because of the squip....  
Rich: jake says dont blame yourself. sometimes shit happens. We’ll be there soon.  
Mike: doctors coming. Ttyl

Michael stood as the doctor approached him.

“I’m guessing you’re Mr. Mell?”  
“Yes. Um. Just Michael’s fine... how is he?”  
“Unconscious,” he started, “he seems to have suffered an electric shock which caused him to convulse. These convolutions weren’t bad enough to do any major damage to his brain, but he does seem to have a small bleed from hitting his head.”  
“Okay... what about all the um. What about all the cuts?”  
“We stitched up the bad ones and bandaged him up. We do suspect this was self ha-...”  
“No,” Michael interrupted immediately, “he’s not a self harmer. Yes. He has anxiety and minor depression, but he has all of that under control. He did this.. I know why he did this but you will never believe me...”  
“Try me.”  
“Two years ago, he took this thing into him. Its this thing from Japan called a SQUIP. Its a computer pretty much that was going to help him be cool. Instead this thing turned and he almost destroyed all of our school and eventually would have ruined the world. Last night this thing, we often call him Keanu cause apparently thats who he looks like, was back and Jeremy got wasted. But this morning while I was at work something must have happened between them and cause Jeremy to snap... its happened once before.. please, he doesnt wanna die...”

The doctor sighed and nodded.  
“I’ll talk to the psychiatrist for the hospital and we’ll decide based on what you’ve told us and the fact that he has no past of being institutionalized what we think is best for him...”

As he spoke, the doctors pager went off.   
“I-Ive gotta take this..”  
“Is it Jeremy.”  
“Yes...”

And with that the doctor ran off, leaving Michael to wonder and cry.


	4. Serious Talk

Jake and Rich arrived to the hospital before the doctor returned to tell Michael what was happening. Michael instantly hugged Jake, having gotten to know him best after the squipcident.

“How ya holding up,” Jake asked.  
“Terrible,” Michael said, tears rushing to his eyes again, “he had a seizure, and he’s got a bleed in his brain a-and I think its worse than the doctor told me... he rushed off 20 minutes ago and just said it was Jerm..”

Rich had gone to the nurses station and asked if there was some where more private they could sit and wait. She nodded and got up.

“Hey,” Rich said softly, “come on. The nurse ith gonna show uth somewhere more private.”  
“Your lisp’s a lot better Rich,” Michael sniffled.  
“My classes are going really well.”

Michael smiled and followed Rich and the nurse, Jake beside him. Once they were alone Michael broke down completely. Jake let him cry on his shoulder, knowing how scary it could be when someone you love is in the hospital. Rich sat beside them and rubbed Michael’s back. They all stayed quiet like that for what seemed like forever. Eventually the doctor walked in and cleared his voice to let himself be known.

“Mr. Mell,” the doctor said softly, “I have some news..”

He ran his hand through his hair.   
“Jeremy has worse of a bleed than I originally thought. Our neurologist is taking a look at his scans but we already think he’s going to need surgery.”

Michael gasped, tears rushing back.

“But. The bleed is small enough that it shouldn’t do any long term damage. Its just large enough that we want to clip it.”  
“O-Okay,” Michael nodded, “i-is he awake yet?”  
“We’ve actually chosen to keep him unconscious. It lets his brain rest, and his body heal.”  
“Can I see him before surgery?”

The doctor nodded.  
“I can only allow you back, sadly.“  
“Okay... I-Ill be back guys.”

Jake and Rich nodded, sitting back down while Michael went to see Jeremy.

Once in the room, Michael rushed to Jeremy’s side, taking his hand.

“I never should have gone to work,” he mumbled.

He looked at Jeremy and moved the teens hair from his face.   
“You need a hair cut you doofus,” he chuckled, realizing something, “doctor. If you guys are doing. Brain surgery.. will you shave all of his head?”  
“No. We’ll only need to shave one spot where the bleed is. But if after he wakes up he wants to get a more uniform cut, we’ll talk.”

Michael nodded and sighed. The doctors pager went off.

“Its time,” he said, “I’ll have one of the nurses from the OR floor show you and your friends to the OR waiting room.”  
“Thank you,” Michael said, kissing Jeremy’s forehead before leaving.


	5. Post Op

**2:26 pm**

There they sat, waiting for news. Michael had fallen asleep on Jake, who was fine with it.

“Jake,” Rich said quietly.  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Is Jeremy gonna be okay?”

Jake sighed and thought for a minute.

“I think so. From what the doctor said, its not too bad. They just wanna take care of it.”

Rich nodded and crawled into Jake’s lap, making him laugh.

“Doof,” Jake chuckled.

“Mr. Mell,” someone, a woman, called.  
“Mike,” Jake said shaking Michael softly, “doctors here.”

Michael groaned but when he realized why he was being woken up and shot up and over to the doctor.

“Im guessing you’re Mr. Mell.”  
“Yes Ma’am,” Michael said nervously, “is he done?”  
“Yes. They’re moving him to recovery to wake him up. The surgery went perfectly. The bleed was clipped, and its all fixed. He will have to be careful though. Theres always a chance the bleed will reoccur. We also noticed something during his initial exam. We believe he might have suffered a retinal detachment. We’ve contacted our on call ophthalmologist who will be in once Mr. Heere is awake and able to withstand some testing to his eyes. I can bring you back to see him if you’d like.”  
“Please. I wanna be there when he wakes up... b-but....”

Michael looked back at Jake and Rich, who waved him on.

“Go Michael, we’ll be fine.”  
“We’ll be transferring him to the ICU eventually, so if you’d like they have a better waiting room. Its on the 10th floor.”  
“Thanks. Mike we’ll go get some food and meet you back up there.”  
“Alright. Bring me back a burger or something from wherever you go.”  
“Will do,” Jake said standing, “tell Jerm we’re here.”

Michael nodded and followed the doctor back to the recovery bay Jeremy was in. He pulled up a chair and laid his head on the bed next to Jeremy’s hand. Michael knew that the anesthesia they used during surgery often took a few hours before it would wear off completely. But he was excited when he heard Jeremy groan and saw his eyes open a bit.

“M-Michael?”  
“Hey,” Michael said, head popping up, “dont try and move or anything. You had surgery.”  
“Mmm. Stupid squip...”  
“Yeah. But you’ll be okay,” Michael said smiling, “but relax love okay? You just got brain surgery.”

He nodded and closed his eyes again.  
“I cant see out of my left eye,” he said, groaning, “is that normal?”  
“The doctor said you might have something wrong there but dont worry about that right now. Rest.”  
“Mkay...”

Jeremy relaxed and let himself fall back into unconsciousness. Michael laid his head back down and fell asleep with Jeremy.


	6. Jeremy Wakes Up

Once Jeremy was more responsive, the doctors decided he was okay to be transferred to ICU to a private room. They settled him and left the two teens alone.

“A-Are you mad,” Jeremy asked.  
“What!? No,” Michael said sternly, ”Jere. No...”

Jeremy looked away sadly, forcing Michael to move and sit on the bed next to him. He took Jeremy’s hand and kissed it.

“This isnt your fault. That stupid squip does this and makes you feel like shit. And we didnt have any Dew. I promise, Im not mad.”

Jeremy nodded and pulled Michael in to cuddle.  
“Are you sure? You should keep the bed for yourself love,” Michael insisted.   
“Noooooo, I need cuddles.”

Michael chuckled and nodded.   
“Alright fine, but you have to rest. Let your body heal.”

Jeremy nodded and moved to lay partly on Michael, closing his eyes.

“Oh. By the way, Rich and Jake are here,” Michael said quietly.  
“Oh? Thats awesome. Are they doin alright?”  
“Yeah! Rich’s lisp is almost non-existent but he says he will always have problems with some words. Like pizza.”  
“He’s never been able to say pizza.”  
“Nope. Probably never be able to.”  
“He doesnt care. Neither does Jake. Jake finds it more than adorable.”  
“They’re a cute couple.”  
“You’re cute,” Jeremy cooed.

Michael blushed and stammered before hiding his face in his hands.

“Take a nap,” he demanded, “and stop being a dork!”

Jeremy chuckled and nodded, falling asleep. Once Michael knew he was fast asleep, he snuck out of the room and went out to update Jake and Rich.

“Hey,” Mike said, walking over to them, “he’s knocked out again. But the doctors say he’ll make a full recovery. He probably will need another surgery though.”  
“But he’s okay,” Rich asked.  
“Yes. He’s joking around like always.”  
“Thats great! We grabbed something from the gift shop for him,” Jake said handing Michael balloons and a teddy bear.  
“I’ll bring these in. He’s happy you guys are here. When he wakes up again I’ll see if they wont let you guys come see him.”

Jake and Rich nodded, smiling.   
“We’re just glad he’s doing alright,” Jake said smiling, “and thanks for coming and letting us know how he’s doing.”

Michael and Jake fist bumped before he headed back to the room, setting up the presents before relaxing in the chair next to the bed and falling asleep.


	7. Costume Talk

It was a few days later when Jeremy’s eye surgery was actually scheduled, but that was still a week away and doctors wanted him in the hospital while he waited, still wanting to watch his brain. After the first few days post-op, they moved Jeremy from the ICU to the children’s floor, since he was still only 18.

One afternoon, Michael was pushing Jeremy around the floor, just wanting to get him out of bed. As they walked around, Jeremy got a good look out the window.

“Its October and theres snow on the ground,” he groaned, “fucking global warming...”

Michael snorted. He parked Jeremy by the window and sat next to him on a bench.

“It seems we’ll be stuck here for halloween, Mr. Heere,” Michael stated, “do you wanna do anything for it?”  
“I mean.. yeah. I guess. I wouldnt mind decorating my room up a bit. We could let the little trick or treaters come to our room!”  
“Awesome,” Michael said smiling, “we dont have to dress up if you dont wanna.”  
“Cool. Its kinda hard to dress up sometimes. Plus Im hooked up to all of these machines. Maybe just something simple!”  
“Devil and angel?”  
“No,” Jeremy said deadpanned, “Michael please never suggest that again. I love you, but thats not a good theme for me. I know we dont talk about it a lot but you gotta remember Im Jewish baby.”

Michael kicked himself mentally. How did he always forget!? They literally spent almost all of Jeremy’s Bar mitzvah money on that stupid computer chip thats in him now.

“Im sorry,” Michael said sincerely, “you never talk about it so I always forget..”  
“Its okay, I accept your apology.”

Michael smiled and kissed him.  
“Alright. I wanna do a cute couple costume.”  
“Fine by me, Mikey.”  
“Dont. Rhyming is disgusting and you know it!”

Jeremy giggled and shoved him gently.   
“What about a doctor and nurse,” Jeremy suggested, “or Deadpool and Spiderman?”  
“I like deadpool and Spiderman!”  
“Then thats what we’ll do.”  
“I’ll talk to the nurses about getting a hospital gown we can superhero up!”  
“Awesome. Can we head back to the room? Im getting sleepy.”  
“Yeah! Come on sleepy boy... Ive gotta run out, will you be okay alone?”  
“Yeah! I’ll be asleep. No worries babe.”

Michael smiled and started the walk back. Once Jeremy was settled into bed again, he gathered his things and left.


	8. Make up Date

Michael was gone for a good amount of time, but when he came back, Jeremy was still asleep. This was perfect. It gave Michael time to set up what he had planned.

By the time Jeremy woke up, Michael had set up the room for a date, and was relaxing by the window.

“Morning sleepy head,” Michael said smiling, “you have a good nap?”  
“Yeah. Whats going on?”  
“Date night.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me,” Michael said standing, “we couldnt go on our date. You’re still blaming yourself and I can see it. So, I brought our date here. I got the floors DVD player for us, brought your favorite movies from home, stopped and got us some hoagies, soda, and a few other snacks.”

Jeremy smiled and stood, grabbing his IV hanger and walking to Michael, who met him half way.

“You’re amazing,” Jeremy said softly.  
“Nah. Just trying to be a good boyfriend.”

Jeremy chuckled and kissed him softly.   
“Thank you.”  
“No problem. Lets sit at the window and eat, then we’ll close all the blinds and cuddle up for a few movies.”  
“That sounds amazing!”

Michael smiled and led Jeremy to the window seats, pulling a chair out for him to sit.

“I got you your favorite.”  
“Oh?”  
“All kosher too,” Michael smiled.

Jeremy beamed up at Michael, excited that Michael did that for him.

“Michael!!! You’re amazing.”  
“Nah. Just trying to be a good boyfriend is all,” he said with a wink, “here ya go. One Italian sub with no lettuce. Extra tomato, with peppers.”  
“Perfect. You’re amazing baby.”

Michael smiled and grabbed them sodas before sitting down to eat with him.  
“Oh, I also have cupcakes.”  
“What kind of cupcakes?”  
“Your favorite. Yellow cake with coconut cream frosting and shaved and toasted coconut on top as well as a peanut butter cake with an apple pie like filling and a Nutella frosting. Then for myself, pina colada cupcake and a peanut butter pretzel cupcake.”  
“This is why you’re the best.”

Michael played it off and insisted they start eating before their sandwiches got soggy. As they ate, they talked about halloween and how fun it would be to help the younger kids feel normal for a night.

“You want popcorn,” Michael asked, cleaning up after they finished.  
“Nah. I’ll take my coconut cupcake though!”

Michael nodded and let Jeremy get settled into bed before giving him his cupcake.   
“Now movies. Ive got your favorite Disney, I have some horror, and then I have a few comedy’s.”  
“If watch horror will you cuddle the shit outta me?”  
“But of course!”

Jeremy looked through the horror movies Michael brought and chose ‘It’.

“Classic. If you wanna turn it off at any point we can okay?”

Jeremy nodded and waited for Michael to sit before truly getting comfortable and cuddling up to his boyfriend. Surprisingly enough, Jeremy survived the movie and fell asleep as soon as it was over without having any problem falling asleep.


	9. Seperation Anxiety

When Jeremy woke up alone the next morning, he started crying. He was alone for ten minutes after waking up before Michael came in with McDonalds for breakfast and found him.

“Baby,” Michael said, the concern apparent in his voice, “what happened whats wrong?!”

He dropped the food on the counter and went to Jeremy’s side, pulling him into a hug to calm him down.

“I-I woke up alone and got scared,” he cried.  
“Aw Jere,” Michael cooed, “I just went to get us McDonalds.”

Jeremy whined and curled up into Michael’s lap, shaking. He was still not used to the hospital, and Michael never left him to wake up alone. Michael knew he often had dreams about waking up and everyone in his life had started ignoring him, acting like he was invisible. After those repeated nightmares is when Michael decided that he wouldnt leave a sleeping Jeremy without a note where he would see it immediately or letting him know the night before.

“Im sorry,” Michael soothed, “I should have left a note. Will you forgive me?”

Having calmed down a bit, Jeremy nodded and sniffled. He looked up at Michael and smiled, kissing him.

“You have pretty eyes.”

Michael was quiet for a second before they both burst out laughing and Michael shoved him from his lap.

“You’re such a dork,” Michael laughed, getting up, “come on. Come to our table and eat. No eating in bed!”

Jeremy smiled and went to the table.

“Hot cakes, McMuffin, and many hashbrowns for you. Other shit for me,” Michael said dishing out their food, “also. Mint hot coco from Dunkin for you and a coffee for me.”

Jeremy squealed and smiled, taking his hot coco. As they ate, Jeremy said something that surprised Michael.

“Since they already shaved part of my head, what if I got an under cut?”

Michael nearly choked thinking about it. The image popped into his head and he had to adjust himself.

“Wait. I saw that!!! Did you seriously pop a boner,” Jeremy asked, blushing, “you really think that’d be hot?”

Michael just nodded and continued eating, his face bright red.

“Okay then,” Jerm said smiling, “I guess I’ll do it..”

After breakfast, the boys relaxed in bed and played multiplayer games on their phones, Michael having to work that night, which meant Jeremy would have Rich. Once Rich arrived, Michael sighed and gave Jeremy a kiss.

“I told work you’ll be getting eye surgery and will need me home after class for a few weeks and so Im gonna be getting paid to spend time with you soon,” Michael told his boyfriend with a smile, “and if you behave tonight, I might give you something I bought for you while you napped yesterday.”

Jeremy smiled and gave Michael a kiss.

“Bring me home a new record and I’ll be happy.”  
“Okay. That and this other thing, but only if you behave. And shower. I know you dont wanna cause of all the stitches, but frankly love. You stank.”

Jermey snorted and shoved him.  
“If I shower I need one more thing from you.”  
“Fine what?”  
“Fuzzy blanket. New from walmart. See if they have a reeaaal heavy one.”  
“I will. Rich will report back to me and if you dont shower, your presents stay in my car.”  
“Deal!”

Michael smiled and kissed him one last time before thanking Rich and leaving.


	10. The Presents

When Michael got back from work, Jeremy was alone in his room, talking softly and saying things Michael didnt understand.

“Jere?”

His boyfriend held up a finger and finished what he was doing. He got up from where he was and went over to Michael, kissing him.

“Sorry. I sent Rich for food and uh... decided to pray...”  
“O-Oh! Im sorry I interrupted you,” Michael said smiling.  
“I’ll forgive you if you brought me the stuff.”  
“Did you shower?”  
“Yes! Rich ran to Walgreens and got me some stuff. I also shaved!”

Michael ran his hand through Jeremy’s hair and smiled.

“Alright. Go lay in bed and I’ll give you your presents.”

Jermey smiled and went to his bed, sitting down and getting under his blanket.

“Alright. First. A new record for you.”  
“No way! A Boy Least Likely To!”  
“Yup. Got it in today and I got the last one!”

Jeremy squealed and put it to the side, waiting for the next present.

“Alright. One fuzzy, weighted blanket for my baby boy.”

Michael unfolded and laid it out over Jeremy’s lap before sitting down with one last thing for Jeremy.  
“Now this I got yesterday but you fell asleep before I could give it to you.”  
“Michael is that...”  
“No! No. Im not asking you to marry me. Not yet anyways.”  
“Good.”  
“No. This is something I think you’ll wear more than any ring..”

Michael gave him the box and watched his face as he opened it. Jeremy gasped and covered his mouth, tears rushing to his eyes. Slowly he pulled the necklace out and looked at Michael. In his hand he held a necklace with a Star of David. It was a silver necklace with a heart gem in the center colored red.

“Michael,” Jeremy whimpered, “its beautiful...”  
“Thought you’d like it.”

Jeremy moved closer and hugged Michael tight, crying softly. Once he stopped crying they separated and Jeremy pulled him into a kiss.

“I love it. Can you help me put it on? I wanna wear it until I go for surgery.”

Michael nodded and took the necklace, helping Jeremy put it on. He sat back and looked Jeremy over smiling.

“You look perfect.”


	11. Going Home

It was another few days, Jeremy was taken in for his eye surgery. Michael waited in his hospital room until one of the nurses let him know they were done and he was allowed to see him.

“Hey,” Michael said walking to his bed.  
“Hi,” Jeremy said sleepily.   
“Look at you with your eye patch my little pirate,” Michael teased, “doc says your eyes gonna be all fixed in a few weeks. And after we can get you son glasses!!”  
“Cool. He also said Im not allowed to move from this position too much. They put a tube up my dick...”

Michael made a face and kissed his head.  
“That sucks. But the doc told me we would be allowed to go home, but that you have to stay positioned like that 20 outta 24 hours. Which means! Halloween at the apartment complex!!”

Jeremy threw his one hand up and cheered.  
“Yay! Our neighbors kids are gonna love us.”

Michael smiled and gave Jeremy the real kiss he deserved.   
“And. Doc said that you should be okay to get a quick hair cut on our way home today. Cause in a few hours, you will be home, in our bed, relaxing.”

Jeremy cheered again, smiling.   
“Im so happy to finally be going home!”  
“Me too. We just gotta wait for the OK for you to be released.”

Jeremy smiled, holding Michaels hand. After a while Jeremy fell asleep, leaving Michael to ponder and think. It was another few hours before Jeremy was released.

“Ready to get your hair cut,” Michael asked, “cause man do you need it.”  
“Yeah!! Im excited. Lets do this!”

Michael held Jeremy’s hand and drove them to the barbershop a few blocks from their apartment.

“Jeremy,” Mark, Jeremy’s barber, cheered, “you’re back!”

Jeremy smiled and blushed, nodding. He took a seat and told him what he wanted, and Michael made sure to tell him to be careful of the fresh scar.

“Its fine Mikey,” Jeremy smiled, “the scar doesnt bother me!”  
“I know but you gotta be careful!”

Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael. They finally separated and let the barber do his work. Once he was done, Jeremy looked at him self and smiled.

“Mark its amazing! Y-You even added a star!?”  
“What can I say kid. Theres no hair growth at the scaring location so I thought why not make it look like its on purpose!”  
“Thanks! How much do we owe ya?”  
“This ones on the house.”  
“Mark...”  
“Dont argue kid.”

Jeremy smiled and gave him a bro hug before leaving, Michael at his side.  
“Ready to head home?”  
“Totally. Im just. Exhausted.”  
“Come on. Lets get you home. We’ll celebrate tomorrow with the guys.”  
“Christine too? She’s gonna be in town!”  
“Yeah! If you want. I’ll text her while you rest.”

Jeremy nodded. They got home quickly, and Michael helped Jerm get into the position he needed to stay in. The younger teen fell asleep quickly. Michael relaxed in their living room, texting everyone what the plans for the next day were gonna be.


	12. Game Plan

When Jeremy woke up the next morning he was greeted by the amazing smells of breakfast being cooked. He got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen, sneaking up behind Michael to hug him.

“Oh!? Oh! Morning Jerebear,” Michael purred, raising his arm up so Jeremy could hug him from the side, “sleep well?”  
“Yeah, only cause Im home. I really missed our bed.”  
“Me too,” Michael chuckled, “so. For breakfast we have pancakes, eggs and bacon. Do you want toast?”  
“Yes! I’ll do it.”

Jeremy kissed Michael and ran off to get toast started. Michael finished everything else and set up their plates, making sure Jeremy got a good portion so he could heal fast.

“Mmmmm. Im starved,” Jeremy said, sitting and digging in, “damn Michael Ive missed this!”

Michael smiled and nodded, finished his plate after Jeremy.  
“You were hungry huh?”  
“Fuck yeah. I guess I slept through dinner. Oh, so whats going on today?”  
“Well Rich, Jake and Christine are coming over later this afternoon with pizza and wings and beer, which you cant have but Christine said she’s bring you something she know’s you’ll love. And then we’ll have a movie night and you can lay in your special position and put your head in my lap and we’ll let the others use our beanbags.”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“Just like you.”

Jeremy blushed and kissed Michael.  
“Im gonna go shower so that way I dont smell later.”  
“Sounds good. See ya soon.”


	13. Party

“Hey,” Jake said loudly as he let himself and Rich into the apartment, “Christine’s on her way up.”

Jeremy was laying on the couch, Michael running his hand to his hair. The other two boys put the pizza down in the kitchen and went to find their friends.

“Tall ass,” Rich called loudly, “how ya doin tall ass!?”  
“Shortie,” Jeremy said happily, getting up from the couch, “Im doing good. The eyes just there now. Theres a gas bubble there. But my brains not bleeding and I got an awesome ass hair cut!”

Jeremy lifted his hair to show Jake and Rich the star that was shaved into his hair.   
“Yo thats awesome,” Jake said happily, ruffling Jerm’s hair, “lets chow down and start movie night!”

Jeremy blushed and held Michael’s hand. He started whispering to Michael, which made him blush more. Michael just nodded and kissed him.

“Later Mr. Blush.”

Jeremy shoved him and followed the others to the kitchen, sitting at the bar and eating a slice of pizza without a plate.

‘You need to chew more,’ the squip chimed in, ‘you’ll hurt yourself.’  
“No one asked you,” Jeremy spat, continuing to eat.   
“Squip,” Rich asked.   
“Yeah. He’s okay though. Just trying to correct my chewing of all things.”

Everyone started to laugh and were still laughing when Christine finally walked in.

“Mine always tries to give me blowjob advice,” Rich snorted, “he acts like I havent been secretly blowing guys since freshman year.”  
“Wait what,” Jake choked, coughing on his pizza.  
“Yep. That was lil ol’ me in the glory hole of the third floor boys room.”  
“I always thought it was Dustin,” Michael snorted, “never used the hole but went to wizz in that bathroom once and heard ya.”

Rich was proud of himself. He was a no one freshman year, but that didnt stop him.

“Gross Rich,” Christine finally chimed in, “not to say Ive never had my fun with a girl but a glory hole at school?”  
“I also sucked off a few teachers.”  
“Stop,” Christine squealed, hiding behind Jeremy.  
“Thats enough guys,” Jeremy said, hugging Christine, “thanks for coming.”  
“How could I not!! My best scene partner ever just got out of the hospital!”

Jeremy smiled and started talking theater with Christine while Jake, Rich, and Michael started talking video games.

“Pac Man is WAY better than Frogger, Rich,” Michael yelled, drawing the two outliers in, “I have a fucking tattoo to prove it!”  
“And Im getting a matching one,” Jeremy said softly.  
“Exactly!”  
“Yeah but they havent remade Pac Man into a hip iPhone game like they did Frogger!”  
“Fuck Crossy Roads, Rich! Pac Man is a true classic!”

Jeremy finally stepped in and seperated the two teens, Michael standing a head taller than Rich but also a quarter of a head shorter than Jeremy.

“Enough. Both games are equally awesome and everyones entitled to their opinions.”

Michael huffed and went to the fridge, grabbing a ‘beer’. He downed it in a second and tossed it in the trash.

“Michael Macario Mell, you know I hate it when you do that,” Jeremy scolded, getting upset as Michael grabbed a second ‘beer’, “please!”

When Michael took a sip of the second one Jeremy ran off to the bathroom, locking himself in.

“Michael what the fuck man,” Rich asked, “you didnt have to do that to get him to leave!”  
“Fuck off Rich, its the only way I knew how. Christine?”  
“On it. But stop being an asshole please!”

He nodded and put the second beer back, walking out of the apartment with Rich and Jake.

“Dude seriously what the fuck was that?”  
“Fuck off Jake,” Michael said, playfully shoving him with a smile, “no one noticed but that wasnt actually alcohol. I had some duds. Took flat rootbeer, poured it in two clean, dark beer bottles and replaced the caps. I can down any drink like that not just beer.”

Jake and Rich looked at each other before smiling and laughing.

“Thats amazing,” Jake commented, “dude! How’d you ever come up with that!?”  
“Old trick my grandpa would do to win bets. He’d have his pals over and bet them he could down more beers than them all and not black out. All the bottles he drank from had soda cause no one ever touched his brand of beer.”

Rich gave him a high five and ran ahead, jumping to touch the top of a door way.

“He shootth he scoreth!”


	14. End

Christine had just gotten Jeremy calmed down when there was a knock on the door.  
“Baby?”  
“Go away Michael,” Jeremy yelled.  
“Please. Come here and let me explain...”  
“No! Im mad at you!”  
“It was rootbeer...”

The bathroom door opened and Jeremy stormed out.   
“You. You made me cry and for what!? Some fucking prank!? Im so mad at you right now Michael!”  
“Even when you see your cake? And the anniversary present I got you?”

Jeremy huffed, crossing his arms.

“Listen, baby. Im so sorry. I had to do something to be able to surprise you. I worked so hard to get to this thing for you. It cost me a lot of money too...”

Jeremy huffed again.  
“I’ll decide if I forgive you when I see what this surprise is...”

Michael held his hand out and his taller half took it hesitantly. They walked back to the living room where a wrapped box sat with an envelope on top.   
“Box first, card second,” Michael instructed.

Jeremy nodded and opened the box, gasping. Under the wrapping was a brand new record player.

“Michael!! Is this the one...”  
“You’ve been eyeing at my store yes. Ive been saving up a shit ton of money since you saw it.”  
“Michael this this is like 700 dollars!”  
“Yup. Rega, gloss red. Your favorite color. I had such a hard time hiding this from you but I did it because I love you.”  
“Oh Michael,” Jeremy said launching into his arms, “you are forgiven. So forgiven!!”

Jermey gave him a big kiss before hugging him tight again.

“Open the card. Theres more.”  
“More!?”

Jake handed him the car and Michael sat, pulling him into his lap. Jeremy ripped open the envelope and read the card, almost screaming when he opened it.

“CONCERT TICKETS!?”

Michael smiled.   
“Its for in February, for Valentines day. Its in New York, Panic! at the Disco, front row.”  
“Dude! These are expensive!!”  
“Jake and Rich helped. Since they wanna come too.”  
“Wait really!? All for of us!?”

All the guys nodded and Jeremy squealed happily.

“And I already booked a hotel room so we know we’ll be getting a room.”

Jeremy hugged Michael again and relaxed in his arms.

“You guys are the best.”

Jake and Rich sat down on either side of the two boyfriends and leaned into kiss Jeremy’s cheeks, making the tallest boy jump to his feet.

“Michael!? Did you talk to them!?”  
“Maybe...”  
“Without me!?”  
“Yeah. Sorry.”

Jake smile and went to Jeremy, taking his hand.

“We’re down Jere,” Jake said smiling, “Rich and I have kinda been into you guys since. Well. Post Squipcident...”  
“Whoa. This is. I gotta sit....”

Jeremy sat back down in Michael’s lap and cuddled up to him again. The room was silent as Jeremy processed everything.

“I have three boyfriends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!  
> Okay so, thAnks to everyone who read this. There will be another fic thats a continuation. Its boardwalk boyf’s. Its gonna be an angsty one.   
> Also, heres the record player michael got Jerm: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B072QF528T/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_api_7oQ6zbTKC710Q


End file.
